Many service-based service providers spend time away from the office and out in the field. For example, roofers, landscapers, and/or other types of workers generally spend most of their time working at residential houses or other business premises. When the roofer, landscaper, and/or other type of worker return to their office, they remember the amount of time and other information about the job and create an invoice to send to the customer.